The New Gang Member
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: Genki and the gang discover a new disc. But who is in the disc? Rhetorical question.


**Monster Rancher – **A new gang member!!!!

Genki randomly ran into some woods "Whooooo! Yeah! Typical enthusiastic Genki!!!! Yeyyyyy!!!!"

"Where the hell is he going?" Holly said.

Mocchi started to follow Genki because he has no mind of his own "Genki! Genki! Genki!" He chanted as he ran after Genki.

Holly sighed and sat down.

"What's happening?" Tiger asked.

Holly shook her head "He's being Genki,"

"Ah, extremely hyper and therefore annoying?" Tiger grumbled.

"Yep,"

Hare, Tiger, Suezo and Golem nodded slowly in understanding.

There was a loud yelp of excitement which came from woods.

A few seconds later Genki came sprinting out of the trees whooping to himself.

Mocchi followed soon after still chanting.

"What's up Genki?" Hare asked.

Genki shuddered in excitement.

"Gen-ki?" Hare murmured.

"I found a monster disc!" Genki jumped 20 feet up in the air.

Mocchi ran circles around Genki still chanting his name.

Holly stood up "Let me see,"

Genki gave her the disc.

Holly looked at it "Genki-"

"YES?!" Genki exclaimed.

"Genki this is a Madonna Vinyl Disc," Holly stated.

Genki looked at it "Oh," He took it off Holly "Well can we use this?"

"God no! I wouldn't be able to stand that woman!" Holly recoiled.

Genki threw the Vinyl at Golem, and the Vinyl broke.

"Genki don't do that," Holly scolded.

He shrugged "Tch! He's just a big pile of rocks, he can't feel anything!"

A tear fell from Golem's eye.

Genki suddenly jumped 30 feet up in the air "A monster disc!"

He ran over to a rock and picked up a Monster Disc.

Holly nodded "Yes that's a Monster Disc,"

Hare raised an eyebrow and put a knowing look on his face "Yes, you can tell by the lizard-like image on the stone,"

"Shut up," Tiger growled.

Holly walked over to Genki and looked at the Disc. She smiled.

"We need to take this to a shrine,"

"Well that's convenient, because there is one right behind us," Hare laughed.

"Shut up," Tiger growled "But he is right,"

They all turned to look at the shrine.

"Let's do this thing!" Genki shouted jumping 40 feet up in the air.

Holly placed the disc down in the shrine, and did all the necessary shrine stuff to summon a creature.

Light filled the shrine.

A creature appeared in the middle of the shrine.

"What is it?" Holly said in awe.

Genki studied the creature "Wait I think I know what that is,"

The gang looked at Genki.

Genki jumped 50 feet in the air, hitting his head on the roof in the process "It's a Mewtwo!"

"A what?" Holly asked.

Genki rubbed his head "Well in my world we also had a game called Pokemon," He looked at the Mewtwo "And that is one of the most powerful pokemon in the game!"

"A Mewtwo ey?" Hare said "Doesn't look to tough to me,"

"Shut up," Tiger growled "But he's right,"

Genki's jaw dropped "Are you kidding?! It's much stronger than this little shit!" He said kicking Mocchi.

Mocchi rubbed his bottom "Mocchi hurts!"

Hare shrugged "Well there's only one way to figure it out," He gestured to Golem "Attack the new creature,"

"Okay Hare," Golem nodded.

Golem tumbled towards Mewtwo and raised a fist to land on Mewtwo.

In an instant Golem hit the wall at the end of the room. Mewtwo then turned on Tiger, Hare and Mocchi using an energy ball to blast all three monsters around the shrine knocking them out instantly.

Genki jumped 70 feet in the air crashing through the roof "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"He is obviously dangerous Genki, we can't keep him," Holly frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Genki asked.

"He just knocked out all of our companions," Holly explained.

"Ah fuck 'em" Genki grinned "We have Mewtwo!"

Holly shrugged "Okay let's go,"

The new gang of three then left the shrine leaving the unconscious monsters behind. The gang then terrorised the whole of the world and didn't give two shits about Moo, in fact Moo got bored about not having a main enemy that he killed himself.

So the moral of the story is to ignore your enemy so much that they get bored and kill themselves.

The end.


End file.
